Antidote for Irony
by Shya Rose
Summary: Searching for whats not there, Merik tries to fullfill the loss in his heart. But who did he lose? Based partially on an Rp by Eris not Eros
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight will forever belong to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer, sadly that means I can only manipulate it as I wish.

Disclaimer: Characters in this may or may not belong to me. The main (Merik) belongs to Lovely Masochist. Eva belongs to Divi-Chan. Love you girls. ^.~

First person, Merik's POV

I inhaled her scent, my lovely dear Evalynn. She smelt so good…so…Delicious. It made me lick my lips, but I had to resist the inevitable. I wasn't to drink a drop of her blood. How did I end up with such a precious angel here? I wasn't too sure how I could have been the lucky one. I knew for certain I wasn't willing to ever give her up. We had grown up together, one could say.

My brother, Talon, dated her sister Abigail. Some would find it weird that we would find interest in each other when our siblings were clearly _that _into each other. We never admitted we had liked each other, though. Eventually Abigail was killed, and that caused great misfortune over my brother. But let us get back to my Eva. We had basically liked each other for more than ever. There isn't much to it other than that.

I had came to the Night House with Nikko Night, and a while after my staying guess who showed up? Evie, of course! Now, as an empath, I was so excited that it filtered out to everyone who just brought it back in for me to bring back out. Fear the cycle. Fear it. This was a happy day. I always wanted to be around Eva ever since that day, my longing for her increasing every minute I was without her. I was rather fun and rambunctious before Eva came, but then I sort of, _sort _of, mellowed out with her there. I guess I was only hyper because I was longing to see her and make sure she was okay.

Our love first seemed like a game that neither of us was winning. Until that one special moment while playing that video game…

_Eva and Lexie were repeatedly pushing various coloured buttons on their controllers. If I'm not mistaken, the sounds the game was making sounded quite a lot like a war game. I wasn't really paying too much attention; I was focusing too much on Eva. I heard a very joyous cheer, and Eva slung her arms around my neck, kissing me. Oh. My. Gawd, was that wonderful. I kissed her back, before we realized everyone in the family room was starring at us. Eva pulled back quickly; we all knew she would be blushing if she could. She ran up to her room as I just sat there dumbfounded. _

I will remember that moment forever. We were both vampires, well, I still am. An immortal child by the name of Eleanor turned up near the Night house and at the same time a human named Noa with scentless blood and knowledge of vampires asked to meet the family. Eleanor formally introduced herself to the Night house, asking to live there even though the family was suspicious of her at first. During a game of baseball, Noa spoke to Aroha, who has the same rare blood quirk as him (scentless blood). He informed her that her blood and his is an anti-venom and if a vampire drinks it the vampire is turned back into a human. Noa later turned up at the Night house unannounced and worked with Eleanor to turn Vic, Damien, Jesme, Eva and Sabine into humans. After they left, Vic and Damien were bitten again. The next day when Eleanor and Noa returned and Eleanor found this out, she ordered for Aroha to be killed to harvest her blood. However, Noa couldn't bring himself to kill Aroha, and instead injected Eleanor with blood to turn her human. This stopped Eleanor's ability - by which she controlled everyone - from working. It was agreed that Noa and Eleanor were to be kept locked away at the Night house until Vic woke and he could deal with them. Eleanor explained to Alyssa her reasons for what she did - trying to rid the world of monstrous vampires without actually killing them.

Eva had lost her memories after being turned human, and needed my help to regain her memories. Vic wiped Noa and Eleanor's memories, and sent Noa to the police who sent him to prison, giving Vic a cash reward for Noa's capture. Eleanor was sent to an orphanage, but soon after Vic left one of Eleanor's helpers - Nathaniel - came to collect her, and he then bit her to turn her back into a vampire.

So basically that's a little background info for you. Shh, she's waking up. I brushed brown locks from her beautiful face, revealing her eyes. One blue, one green, both capturing.

"Good morning, Pumpkin." I whispered, as she turned to look at me.

"Good morning, Mer." She smiled brightly, sitting up. I handed her the glasses Emika had taken her to get. Thick, electric blue frames. I didn't care. She looked beautiful with and without them.

A lot has happened ever since that small kiss, and believe me I'm glad it all did. I then realized I was starring at her, for she said, "What cha' thinking about, Mer?"

"Just how beautiful you are." I said smoothly. I knew her skin was prickling, I could tell by the red warming her skin. I was glad the window was open, or I might have just accidentally slipped. I don't want to, of course. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop, and end up killing my Evalynn. Her smell is as irresistible to me as you would believe. Think of it as someone addicted to Methamphetamine. I'm that addicted. Now, I don't suggest going out and getting some Methamphetamine, because it's rather stupid.

"Mer," Eva whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything your heart desires." I smile at her.

"Will you change me?" I gave her a weird look.

"What? C-Change you? You mean clo—" I was cut off.

"No!!" Eva laughed, "I don't mean clothing!" I was glad I made her laugh at least, "I meant to a vampire. It sounds cliché, but…it's you I want to bite me, your venom to intoxicate my blood, your lips to touch my neck."

I was afraid she'd ask that. "I…I don't know Evie. I'm afraid I might kill you." She flinched slightly at those words.

"Please Merik? This is what I really want. I'm serious. I don't want anything else." I hated it when she gave me those eyes.

I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms gently around her and rested my chin on top of her head. I inhaled her scent yet again. It was toxic. I still couldn't believe I would be lucky enough to have this angel in my arms, yet she wants me to change her into a monster, risking her own life. I couldn't do it…I wouldn't do it. I don't want to risk her. Not again. I had already lost her for quite some time, and she may have found her way back into my life that time but if cocaine doesn't kill you the first time you use it doesn't mean it can't kill you the second. Wow…I never knew I'd make so many references to drugs.

"You're going to be the death of me, love." I joked softly.

"I know." She was very smug.

I sighed softly, not wanting to let her go but knowing she needed food. It was strange, having to make sure Eva ate. Usually, as vampires, we just hunt. But she actually needed food. Human food. You know, those little crackers shaped like fish? That are made of 'smiles'?

"What do you want to eat, Pumpkin?" I asked her.

"Pumpkin? For breakfast? Are you crazy, love?" Eva looked bewildered.

I chuckled softly, "No. I was calling you Pumpkin."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to eat myself!" Eva gave a O.o expression. Then she smiled that beautiful smile of hers that I've fallen in love with. "Ice cream!" She hopped out of bed.

I laughed, shaking my head as I followed her down the stairs. She skipped merrily along, until she tripped and fell. I caught her just in time, "Walk much?" I teased as she straightened herself and went to the kitchen, her cheeks a bright red.

She opened the freezer door and started jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The-Ice-cream-is-on-the-top-Shelf!!" she said in between jumps. I grabbed the ice cream down and gave it to her. "Yay!" She cheered, "Go Tall people!" She grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and dug it in, trying to pry a bite out. She bent the spoon, "Aww maan! Spoons suck!"

I laughed when I heard Timmy yell "They Do NOT!" from the other room. Ahh, sweet sweet memories. I will never forget these moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight Universe belongs to ze Lovely Stephanie Meyer. Until further notice I can only manipulate it as 'Fanfiction.'

Disclaimer: The ever smexi Merik Orion belongs to miss Lovely Masochist. (((.net/u/1688925/ ))) And the hilarious Evalynn Stewart belongs to Miss Divi-Chan (((.net/u/1525159/ )))

Claimer: Shya belongs to me. Hehe.

**_Based partially upon the events of a Roleplay by Eris not Eros. Based mostly upon my twist mind to torture this poor couple. Sorry, Merik. Sorry, Evie. ^.~_**

* * *

"You look fine, MerMer! C'mon out!" My sweet angel called to me through the door of my bedroom.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I like this so much." Halloween had swung around at the Night house, as everyone strung black and orange lights; engrossed in the holiday cheer. Though All Hallow's Eve may have bore its head again in my life, this one was special because I got to spend it with my Evalynn. She's still human. She claims she only stayed this long so she could devour all the candy that came her way on this one night. I agreed, of course. Anything to keep her happy...and my teeth out of her neck.

She was dressed in a bright orange pumpkin dress and had temporarily dyed her hair orange. She was going as herself. _My _pumpkin. She officially bore a 'Property of Merik Orion' sigh around her neck. What was I complaining about? I didn't want to be 'Jack' from The Nightmare before Christmas, but I promised I'd let her dress me up. Her musical voice brought me on that trip back to dreaded reality.

"C'moooooooooooooooooooon MerMer!! Hurry up, you lazy bum!" She called again.

"I'm coming, keep your toes on." I chuckled, opening the door, to my shiny eyed mate.

"You really _are _The Pumpkin King!" Eva squealed, then blinked. "Toes? My toes will fall off?! OH NOES!!" She ran frantically down the hallway, tripping and falling with her arms stretched out before her. She got up quickly, dusted herself off, and continued running. "SHYA! SHYA! SHYA!! MY TOES!! They're coming off!!" She shrieked.

Shya appeared out of what seemed nowhere. Curse her and her damned secret hiding spots, for Eva ran flat out into her, and fell backwards. "Yes, Hobo Buddeh?!" She answered.

"MerMer says my toesies are gonna fall off because I was impatient." Eva said, to her equally sized friend. I watched in bemusement as Shya got on her stomach, examining Eva's toes.

"They look glued on tight enough." Shya confirmed, standing up. She got an 'Oh Goody!" from Eva.

I came up to stand beside my Pumpkin, looking Shya over, "What are you being for Halloween, ShyShy?" I asked curiously.

"Hale. Ow. N?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Halloween. You know...October 31? You dress up and go around to get candy from strangers?" I tried my best to explain.

"Never heard of it." Poor Shya. She received a full out explanation from dear Eviekins. Shya squealed, "I'M GONNA BE BUBBLES FROM POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!" She ran off excitedly to get her costume.

"Well." Eva gave a o.O expression and looked up at me. "That was unexpected...Merik, I need to talk to you. "

"Man to man?" I looked down at her with a smirk.

She puffed her chest out, and put her hands on her hips, "Hobo to Superwoman!"

"Well, this must be very important then!" I chuckled, "What is it, love?"

"This Halloween...DUN DUN DUN!!...sorry. This Halloween, Merik, I seriously want you to change me. No more fooling around, no more dodging this. I seriously want you to change me back to a vampire." Her eyes looked determined through her glasses. I gulped.

Why now?! With Halloween just this night, I couldn't do it! Panic washed over me but I tried hard to push it back; absorbing Eva's seriousness like a sponge. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh-- O.o What the hell was that?! Eva suddenly had her head under my shirt, poking at my lower stomach, "I'mma steal your tattoo!" was her muffled voice.

I chuckled despite myself. I pulled her out, "Ready to go?" I asked her, though it was a bit hard to speak past the lump in my throat. Once we were done trick or treating, she'd want me to change her. But we left anyway, with some of the other humans and our tiny little dangerous one, Shya.

----

I was glad that the others came along, because then maybe it would take a bit longer. I was dead wrong. No matter how many houses we managed to hit, and I made sure there were tons, we were still early. It was only nine pm by the time we came to the fifth street in Forks.

"Mer! Let's go to Seattle, too!" Thank God. Oh, I love you Shya!

So we herded all of the various creatures up to Seattle. ~({(~Time skip, because I'm lazy ~)})~

We walked back into the Night house, brightly.. I mean _Darkly _Adorned with festive decorations. After they all pigged out on Candy, me and the other vampires sticking to the blood candy, I knew it was time. Eva's chocolate covered face grinned up at me. She had managed not to get to sugar high. "Merik,"-she tapped her watch, looking up at me knowingly. I sighed, and gathered some of the vampires.

Vic, Damien, Shya, Ann, Marc, and Leo. I decided these would be good. I told them our plan, and led them all up to Eva's room. I could feel her palm sweating in mine. I couldn't complain, all I wanted was to please. To please my dear dear angel. I let out a sigh as I opened to door to her room, and led her over to the bed. She got comfy atop the covers, and I kissed her cheek.

"This is really what you want, right?" I whispered in her ear, her breath catching as my lips grazed her jawline.

"Y-Yes." I could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. This was it. I turned and looked at my friends. Ready? I said mentally. I nodded at them, and looked down at her. I kissed her neck softly, before opening my mouth to take a taste of her warm essence...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yada yada, not mine, yada yada Stephanie Meyer, yada yada ninja turtles.

Six hundred sixty six words are under this line.

* * *

As soon as the red liquid gushed around my tongue and I heard the initial sharp intake of breath, I couldn't stop. I drained her almost completely of her blood. The scent, the taste, the feel of tearing flesh. It was all so wonderful being as it was Eva's scent. Eva's blood. Eva's flesh. She tasted wonderful. More so than anything I've ever eaten in a life time.

I tried to pull away, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. She was just so enticing. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what any of them said. I felt hands grabbing at me, which I shook off, just wanting to drink the blood that was pumping into my mouth. I felt a change, though. It was slower, less powerful. The blood was coming near as fast or as much as before, and that's when someone was finally able to jerk me away. It was Vic.

Vic held me back with the help of Leo, Marc, and Damien, as I thrashed about feeling the surge from the human blood. It was such a rush! They were soothing me, calming me down. My mind unfogged somewhat, and I looked about for Shya and Ann. They were both around Eva. _My _Eva. I watched them, trying to make sense of what they were doing but my mind was still clouded, especially with the scent of blood heavy in the air. I looked intently at Eva, trying to find a sign. I noticed there wasn't anyblood on the pillow by her neck. I instantly felt sick for having lapped up all of it I could.

Ann and Shya exchanged a worried glance. It felt horrible seeing your loved one lying in excruciating pain and you're not able to do anything. Shya ran to open the window as Ann healed Eva's neck. That's a good sign, isn't it? After ten minutes of watching, they released me and Ann put a hand gently on my arm.

"Merik, dear." Her face was scared, worried, and unhappy. A million thoughts went through my head as I looked for Shya, and noticed looked as if she'd burst into tears. Oh no. What happened? She finally spoke again. "She's gone."

Those words hit me like two bulldozers carrying a ton of bricks each, both being driven by three assholes with moustaches. I went blank. Completely. Nothing else mattered at that point. I couldn't believe it; didn't want to believe it. I pushed past Ann, perhaps with more force than I would have meant to, and went to her bedside. I took her hand, already becoming cold. I felt a faint heartbeat, and so I kissed her. I kissed her more passionately than I ever have. I pulled back, pressing my thumb to her wrist, getting a pulse. I counted slowly. One, two, three, four, ... four. I waited hopefully, willing her heart to beat once more. But no five came. Nor would it ever. I couldn't think of anything except for the last moments of our life. Of Eva's life.

I felt Shya hug me briefly, before Ann pulled her away and all of my friends I once held so dear but now didn't give much care for left the room to give me privacy. Me. Only me. At this moment I did something I never thought I'd do so intensly. Something I haven't done for quite some time, except maybe when my dear beloved brother was killed by the Volturi right here on the very grounds of this house. I hugged and kissed her hand before bowing my head down to cry.

Was this the end? What should I do now? I had many questions similar to these that I just didn't know how to answer. I felt completely terrible for what I did, and I wished I could take it all back. Even live in the last moments Evie and I shared together, forever.

I did know I had to fix it.


End file.
